Epic!
by lovedrreid
Summary: Stupid short fic on a one word prompt: Epic. Just an exercise to work out my writer's block! R&R?


Epic

A/N: This is a one word prompt that my cousin gave me when I suddenly was diagnosed with Writer's Block, and my doc said that the only cure was to go on a one word promt spew until I finally regain my abilities to write. So here goes nothing... really. -  
All the BAU team could think of was epic. Epic. The word was stuck in their heads as they watched the murders on the screen become more gruesome to their eyes with every second the clock ticked. For some reason, the only sound they heard was the word Epic being played in their minds to the only other sound of the clock ticking down time. They HAD to find a way out before the clock ticked zero, or they'd have no chance to live the rest of their life. They could not let the bomb take them.

Hurrying to the door as they tried to push it down, but to no avail did it budge. A steel door, their luck, or lack of it. They HAD to leave then.

10:00 -

Ten minutes, they only had ten short minutes to save their ass, or it would be on fire and the explosion would end their great lives. Hurrying to the windows as they tried to open it, but still, it was locked. Morgan spotted a hammer, and tried hitting the metal bars that were on the window, but it still didn't budge. The loud noise had woken Henry from sleep, and made him start to cry. Poor Henry. Without his bottle for a day, and having to sit in a dirty diaper for that long day wasn't helping the matters. It really stunk, literally.

8:00 -  
Eight minutes. The clock started to beep. They all looked in terror at it. Finally, they saw hope. After all, they had nothing to do but pray for a miracle in the days they were held hostage by the serial killer they were trying to put behind bars. Apparently, it had been the other way around, as the team was the one behind the bars in this matter.

What they saw was a little door. Barely big enough for them to fit in, but they'd have to try their small amount of luck for the sake of their lives. Hotch went over to it and pulled it open. There was a tunnel. Maybe twelve feet long, but on the other side, they could see the small amount of moonlight casting through the small hole, as if an angel were there singing Hallelujah. And in their minds, it was still Epic. -  
3:00 -  
They knew once they got out they'd have to go back in for the victims. They were short on time, so they all hurried to get out. Hotch went first and was at the end, while Morgan was after him, then Reid, as JJ passed Henry on, and the small, crying baby was passed on to one another. Then, JJ went through with Garcia following, and Rossi and Emily going quickly as the clock started to beep faster.

2:00 -  
Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi decided to go in to the house by going straight through the door, which was hard to kick in, but after a few seconds, they got it to open. They started to ascend the stairs in search for the victims. Morgan went into the room where they were and hurried to untie their feet. -  
1:00 -  
The three victims hurried out the door, and left the boys to search for the offender. The last place they looked, he was there. The bomb sitting neatly on his desk. He smiled at them.

0:30 -  
He told them he wouldn't be leaving, and that they wouldn't either. He started pushing their time by asking offending questions at Morgan, and he was soon on top of the skinny man on the floor beating his face in. Hotch grabbed his shoulder soon when they heard the beeping on the clock. They turned to look at it.

0:10 -  
They hurried out of the hall and jumped the five stairs.

0:05 -  
Reid had the time counting down in his head, and wondered if his three colleagues would make in time. Luckily, JJ was too busy with Henry to even know that their time was up.

0:04...0:03...0:02 -  
They rushed over to the rest of them, pulling the three down.

0:01 -  
EPIC!

A/N: Yes short, not too much detail on the case, but it just had to be wrote. I actually liked how it turned out. Anywho, please review and tell me if you liked it. 


End file.
